clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters University
Monsters University is a college and educational institute on Club Penguin Island, where students are Monsters. One of its faculties, the School of Scaring, trains monsters to scare Penguins. They are divided into four teams (three fraternities and one sorority) and compete in the Scare Games to see who the best scarers are. Trivia *It will open at the Monsters University Takeover. **It is unknown whether this is a temporary room for the Monsters University Takeover or not. *It is based off of the main location in the film Monsters University. Description Monsters University was founded in June 2013, after penguins made plans to host the island's first ever Scare Games, and construction began on the school. The university has six different schools of study: School of Scaring, School of Engineering, School of Liberal Arts & Monstrosities, School of Science, School of Business and School of Aquatics. The university has a Greek Life program, which includes three fraternities (JOX, ROR, and OK) and one sororities (PNK). They compete in an annual event, the Scare Games. Students Oozma Kappa A collection of wholesome, good-natured misfits, the adorable brothers of Oozma Kappa (OK) have bonded over their inability to make it through the Scaring Program. With only four bodies in the house, they don’t even have enough members to compete in the Scare Games. What they lack in Scariness and self-confidence however, they make up for in heart. *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Art *Don Carlton *Terri and Terry Perry Jaws Theta Chi Big on brawn but short on brainpower, the Jaws Theta Chi (JOX) fraternity brothers are rarely seen without their flashy letterman jackets. The JOX are brutal competitors who never hesitate to do whatever it takes to beat their opponent, even if it’s breaking the rules. Despite practically living at the gym or on the field, these sports-loving monsters often prove that bigger doesn’t always mean better when it comes to Scaring. *George Sanderson *Spike Hike Roar Omega Roar The Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) fraternity is made up of the best of the best. They’re the smartest, most skilled, Scariest monsters at Monsters University, and come from families with a long, proud history of Scaring. While the RΩRs may be preppy in dress, they are ferocious in action and downright ruthless, if necessary. Self-declared as the most elite house on campus, the RΩRs are lead by Johnny Worthington who presides over the house like an all-powerful monarch. Eager to continue their Scare Games winning streak, the RΩRs will do whatever it takes to stay on top. *Johnny Worthington III *Randall Boggs Python Nu Kappa Pretty in pink, the sisters of Python Nu Kappa (PNK) are not to be underestimated. Led by their fearless queen bee Carrie, these ladies are smart, cold-hearted and merciless. Covered in pink from head to toe, the PNKs sweet exterior quickly turns terrifying when the Scare Games begin. *Taylor Holbrook Gallery Sneak Peeks CP_School_Sketch.png Other Monsters logo large.jpg|The university's logo. Monsters_University_Entryway.jpg|The entrance to the university. MU Monsters.jpg|Some students who attend the university. Category:2013 Category:Rooms Category:Monsters University